


Roses

by lightherons



Series: Porcelain [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s06e10 The Sept of Baelor, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightherons/pseuds/lightherons
Summary: The scroll feels like it weighs such weight that she's struggling to keep her arms up.





	Roses

The scroll feels like it weighs such weight that she's struggling to keep her arms up. She stares at the words on the scroll, trying to make it make sense in her head. She tries to imagine the burning sept, the green fire that burned everything in it's wake, the screaming and the pain, but all she can see is a smile. She sees a rose that grows strong and fills the air with a sweetness and kindness.

She closes her eyes for a moment and holds the scroll over the candle next to her bed, letting it catch fire. She stares into the flame as it burns through the words, erasing them as if she can pretend they're lies and just words and not a confirmation of everything she knew and loved being destroyed - as if she hadn't already lost everything.

Margaery - her only friend in King's Landing - is dead, gone. Blown up with the Sept of Baelor. Along with her Loras and the Tyrell line. Tommen one as well. Cersei's cruelty truly knows no boundaries.

Cersei is the enemy, she remembers.

She closes her eyes again. She can almost hear a laugh and a hand on her arm. Playful sounds of a pig and a promise of protection.

A tear slips down her cheek and she brushes it away, the scroll is almost burned up and it feels like a metaphor.  _ She _ is almost burned up. She's reached her limit. She wants it all to end, but she can't. They've lost so much that she can't just let go.

Jon needs her. Arya needs her, Bran needs her. They've lost Robb, their mother and father, Rickon.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"My Lady?" A girl asks from behind her, changing the blankets on the bed.

She turns and nods. "Thank you, I'm alright." She finishes burning the scroll and hears the girl leave.

"I won't forget you," she whispers as the last ember falls.

" _ I want us to be friends. _ "

She blows out the candle and leaves the room. She doesn't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa is one of my favorite characters. I was inspired by the hatred everyone in my house has for her.


End file.
